Hidden Life, Secret Love
by Faydora
Summary: Jariya and Naruto come back from their training. While everything seems fine on the outside, Naruto is facing a dilema. He has a secret life. Now he needs to choose which path to take: stay in the village or be with his secret love. ItaNaru
1. Chapter 1

Fay: I am really starting to like ItaNaru more than I have ever liked them before.

Jayne: Does it beat SasuNaru?

Fay: Maybe. I'm not sure yet. The thing is, this story was supposed to be SasuNaru but I changed it a tad bit so I can write a fic that was supposed to be ItaNaru. This way people wont get mad at me for making Naruto change boyfriends halfway through the story. If you don't know what I am talking about, read Impulse and then read Control. They are a series about SasuNaru but I kinda made my fans mad by putting him with Itachi when he gets amnesia.

Jayne: By the way, shouldn't you be writing the next chapter to that and Make a Wish instead of starting ANOTHER chapter story?

Fay: Yeah. Your point?

Jayne: (sighs in annoyance.) Just do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Warnings: Boy love and a few harsh words

111

The two men could now see the large gates of Konoha. Both were now the same height although when they had left two and a half years ago, the one wearing a bright orange suit was fairly short. Now instead of a bright orange suit that screamed, 'hello world,' he wore a black fishnet shirt and black baggy pants. His hair had grown out so it didn't stick in so many different directions although it was still pretty spiky. All in all, Naruto had grown into a very hot guy.

This was noted by the two guards at the gate who jumped up in astonishment to see the blonde and Jariya again. They had been gone for so long and still the whole village talked about things that they imagined them doing. Also they gossiped at the look they pictured on his face when he heard the greatest news in all of Konoha.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Jariya asked as they strolled through the streets of Konoha.

"Heck no! If people find out, it would be just like the old days before I got friends in high places. They would treat me like dirt and not to mention I would probably be kicked out. Bastards here don't know how to take things very well." Naruto had also grown an attitude over the years. One that screamed of dominance and power. Jariya couldn't even tame his behavior anymore. Only one person could, not that he would try.

Naruto pulled out a small blue book from his pouch. It looked much like Kakashi's orange book save for the fact that instead of a girl and boy doing naughty things to each other it was two guys. Inspired by the blonde beside him-who he found out was gay on their trip- it was Jariya's newest joy. Already millions of copies had been sold in different the different countries they had traveled through, most of the buyer's girls and women.

They walked the streets of Konoha until a small boy bumped into the blonde boy. Konohamaru mumbled and apology and looked up. His frown immediately turned into a goofy smile that looked like Naruto's when he was young.

"You're back!" he cried and threw his arms around Naruto. Naruto smiled and hugged back, not taking his eyes off of the book for one second. "Wait till I tell everyone that you've gotten back! Everyone has been talking about what your reaction will be when you see the biggest surprise in Konoha!" Naruto's eyebrows furrowed, book forgotten as curiosity took over.

"What surprise?" he asked in a confused voice. Just then he saw Sakura talking to Lee over by the ramen stand. She felt the eyes on her and she turned. She smiled hugely, running over to him and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. Lee smiled and waved yelling something about running laps to do and took off.

"Is the surprise that Sakura got boobs?" he chuckled. Jariya hid a small giggle as Naruto got hit over the head. "I'm kidding!" He slammed his little blue book shut and started to put it away.

"What's that?" Sakura asked looking at the cover. Naruto blushed and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Just a pervert book Jariya wrote for me." He told Jariya specifically to not sell the book in Konoha. The reason? Jariya made one of the main characters look exactly like Naruto. He didn't want a few worthless rumors going around even if they might be true.

"I see…" She bit her lip. "It's…um…BL?" Obviously she saw the cover. Naruto nodded hesitantly and she blushed slightly. But all that was soon forgotten when she remembered something. "Oh yeah! There is this huge surprise that everyone has gotten riled up about. Everyone talks about what your reaction will be when you see it." Sakura nodded to herself as if verifying something she said. "So I'll see you later and then we can catch up. He'll be so surprised to see you!" She ran off without another word, leaving Naruto behind, speechless and confused.

"He?" He asked. Jariya shrugged and started walking. They walked in silence for a while both taking in the sights of the newly restored Konoha. Along the way to the Hokage Tower, people stopped and chatted with Naruto and Jariya both, but everyone seemed busy so they had to leave immediately, but not after mentioning this Surprise that everyone was so heated up about. It confused Naruto to no end.

Finally they were in a more deserted part of town. "How are you going to schedule your visits?" Jariya asked.

Naruto pondered this for a moment. "I'll go at night or on vacation days. When the time comes, I'll just leave the village all together." His voice was hard and determined. "Will you stop me if I do?"

Jariya was silent for a long while. Finally he answered. "No. I will make sure no one finds your location and never to tell a soul your plans." It was the best course of action. Jariya had come to love the boy as a son and he wanted what Naruto wanted for himself. He didn't want to take everything the boy had gained over the years they were away from Konoha. After all, everything that happened over the years made Naruto who he was today. It even helped his wounds from Sasuke's leave hurt less.

"I see." Naruto said. They reached the Hokage Tower after a long silence. It wasn't awkward or anything, just really depressing. They were almost to the Hokage's office when Iruka stumbled upon them. He hugged Naruto with such ferocity, Naruto could barely breathe.

"I missed you so much!" Iruka said like a father would after seeing his son after a few years. He stepped back to examine the boy and whistled. "I think you might have a fan club come after you after a while." They both laughed at that. Back when Naruto was small and had no clothes that weren't orange, fan clubs were reserved for stoic Uchiha's with no interest in women.

"I've got to go. Everyone is getting ready for the big party now I bet. The whole village is throwing a party for your arrival. When the big Surprise happened, everyone wanted to see your face when you saw it. Now, everyone is pitching in for a huge party to watch your face." Iruka patted Naruto's back. His confused face made the brown haired man laugh heartily. With one last hug, Iruka hurried off.

"I'm so confused!" Naruto yelled loudly. He stalked all the way into the Hokage's office, not at all surprised by the piles of papers that were gathered around her desk. He rolled his eyes and sat in a chair, startling the Hokage out of her nap. She looked at him dazedly at first but then smiled and hugged his neck-after jumping across the piles of papers all around her, of course.

"Hey there, old hag." Naruto smirked as she made some comment about forgetting that last thing he said. "How've you been?" he asked as she pulled back and went to sit at her desk. Jariya pulled up another chair and sat next to Naruto.

"I've been the same. How have your two and half years been? Tell me everything that happened not a thing left out." Tsunade pushed a few papers out of the way to stare at Naruto.

"Uh…" Naruto looked at Jariya who shrugged as to what he should say. Naruto decided to leave the bigger things out. "Well…I trained so hard I even made up a few of my own moves. And I met some people on the way and we trained some more." He didn't say whom it was he met and what they did and that bothered Tsunade. Why would he hide something? Usually he would tell her everything from what ramen he ate to what time he went to bed, so it was strange for him to give her the short version of things. She decided not to ask anyway.

"Well that sounds interesting." Tsunade smiled. "I am sure you have heard by now but there is going to be a party tomorrow afternoon in honor of your arrival. There is a Surprise for you and everyone wants to see your face when you see it. Trust me when I say that it'll be the best Surprise you have ever gotten." Tsunade smiled. "Here is a question for you: Do you still like the Uchiha? I mean, like as in love?"

Naruto squirmed in his seat. "Yes." It was true. He had feelings of love for the Uchiha. The only thing with that statement was he had just jumped through a loophole. Meaning, he liked AN Uchiha, just probably not the one she was expecting.

"I see." Tsunade's eyes fell into pleased slits. Naruto wondered for a second why she had asked such an off the wall question. Sure he had told her a few months before Sasuke left about his feelings for the stoic boy, but to bring it up now seemed strange.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked. He saw the setting sun falling over the hills. He had a date at 8:00. Jariya, who knew of his date, checked his watch.

"You've got 30 minuets to get there, kid." It would be nearly impossible but Naruto had done a while 3 hour trip in twenty minuets. He must have had a pretty good date because the next day, he had a nice little limp to go with all the hickeys all over his neck.

"Crap!" Naruto stood, knowing the trip would only be an hour long but if he rushed he could do it ten minuets. "Bye!" he called over his shoulder as he rushed through the door. Tsunade was stunned. Where was he going? Did this mean her excuse for not doing work was gone? She peered at Jariya who was starting to leave too. Damn. Naruto would be punished for this. He couldn't distract her from work by leaving!

111

Naruto was right. It had taken him just about ten minuets to get to his destination. He was now standing in front of the largest mansions around with a huge gate in front. The guard at the gate waved him through, seeing as he was regular. Naruto kindly waved to him and entered into the fascinating yard, one filled with so much stuff it seemed as though the people living here were infinitely rich. Which they were by the way.

On his way in, he stopped to give Tobi a hug who was jumping up and down saying 'Tobi was good boy so therefore he deserved a hug'. He had passed the kitchen and Sasori and Deidara stopped shoving their tongues down each other's throats long enough to wave to him. Naruto wasn't sure if that was out of consideration for him or not. He decided not to dwell on that very long seeing as he had reached the end of the hall where a large door stood before him.

He knocked and the door opened immediately. "I'm home, darling." Naruto called sarcastically. He walked in, seeing no one but a table with a candle on it and a small dinner sitting on it. Strong, warm arms snaked around his waist and Naruto leaned back against the hard frame of the older man. Kisses were placed on the blonde's neck and Naruto moaned as his lover sucked on the most sensitive of places.

"Dinner?" Itachi finally said after teasing his now blushing kitsune. Naruto snarled at the tease but sat himself on one end of the table. It wasn't a big table, just perfect for a small date.

"I love it when you do this." Naruto said as Itachi grabbed his hand and stared into his blue eyes. Naruto looked away blushing, trying to remember the last time that they had a date. It was rare but it seemed fresh that way. Like something new. Itachi seemed hesitant that evening. Naruto noticed this but he figured Itachi would get to the point sooner of later. Sooner of later meaning before of after sex.

It was before.

Itachi let go of Naruto's hand and swirled his wine around in his glass. Even though Naruto was under age, the Akatsuki let him drink because…well…aren't they an evil organization?

Itachi stopped and put his glass down, seeing Naruto stare at him intently. "What?" asked Itachi as he stared into the mesmerizing eyes that had caught his attention so long ago.

"You never swirl your wine around in your glass if you aren't going to say something is up or something bad."

Itachi swore under his breath. Naruto knew him too well. "I was debating as to whether or not I was going to give you this…" He pulled out a small box, which looked like the ones that held rings.

"Here." Naruto opened the box. It WAS a ring. Well what do you know? Itachi was into sentimental crap like all the other sappy semes. Naruto looked at the shining rings. There were two. One was an Akatsuki ring. The leader had gotten his finger size wrong before and they had to get it fixed. It was mostly to talk to Itachi when they were apart. He wasn't an honorary member but he had gone on missions with them before. Just as a helper of sorts. The other one, though, was something nice. It was diamonds galore and one blue stone that matched the color of Naruto's eyes. Must have been expensive.

"Wow," Naruto breathed. It was amazing. Truly breathtaking. Naruto blushed as he realized what the ring was. It was a promise ring. "A promise ring?" he asked, blushing harder and harder with each passing second Itachi didn't answer.

"Well, to signify our love. You know…" Itachi hated being sappy. He hated that feeling he got inside when he did something that made Naruto act like he was now. He loved giving Naruto things. Whatever it was, when it was for Naruto, Itachi would put up with that feeling he hated just to please his kitsune. It wasn't like Naruto had asked for it though. Itachi just wanted to do something nice for Naruto for once. Naruto was even giving up his precious time to be with him. He could be in his village sleeping soundly or something like that but instead he came here just to be with Itachi.

"Tachi-kun?" Naruto said in a sweetly seductive tone. Itachi looked up. Naruto never used that nickname unless he wanted sex or was about to break some kind of news. "I have been thinking. There really isn't anything in Konoha for me anymore. I only wanted to see my friends once more before leaving and now they are throwing me some big party. So I have made up my mind. I will join the Akatsuki." Itachi's eyes got big. Naruto was the only one who had ever seen any emotion come out from said Uchiha.

"Are you sure?" Itachi grabbed Naruto's hand again. "I told you that I didn't mind having a long distance relationship with you. You wanted to go back to Konoha but you also wanted me. I told you that I didn't mind what you chose as long as you were happy. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes. I want to be with you, Tachi-kun. But that only thing is, I have to go with a certain plan first. I need to make myself a missing-nin first. I've got a plan in mind but it'll take a while to put into motion. In the mean time, I will continue to see you when I can. Alright?" Naruto stroked Itachi's hand with his thumb. In truth, Naruto did have a plan. First he was going to kill a few people randomly and then he would announce he was going to join the Akatsuki. That ought to get him in someone's bingo book.

Itachi smirked at Naruto and pulled him from his chair. Naruto smirked too as his back hit the bed and Itachi began to kiss and suck on his neck. Naruto hoped Itachi didn't make too many hickeys because Kyuubi thought it was hilarious not to heal them and have him answer to people.

"I love you." Itachi said as he bent his head down to kiss his kitsune. Naruto played with his tongue, battling for dominance for a brief moment before letting Itachi take the reigns. Itachi always won. Besides, Itachi just didn't seem like the uke type. Naruto was the ultimate uke.

"I love you too." Naruto whispered into the kiss.

111

Fay: That was mean of me. I just didn't feel like making a lemon for the first chapter.

Jayne: You're right. That was mean. What do think the reviewers are going to say about this now? They are getting their armies ready. And that army of hamsters is already outside. Do you have a death wish?

Fay: It's all right. I have K and Rage with me from Gravitation. (K brings out giant gun and Rage fires up her giant panda) I'm covered.

Anne: Hey guys! You don't see me very often but I just wanted to ask if anyone wanted to read something I wrote. Send in requests to all of us but I write too just so you know. I'm always happy to help.


	2. Chapter 2

Fay: I think this story is coming along well. Some people are actually liking the pairing. Others…not so much. This chapter is finally done. Let me tell you, it was hell to write this thing. I had perfected it in every way and then my computer says the program performed an illegal operation and I'm like "what the hell" and then it shuts down leaving me speechless and crying.

Jayne: Then I had to edit it all over again. Damn this computer. It's a windows 95. We don't know why it still works but at least it does. Save for the terminating our programs!!!

Fay: At least we made it through.

Jayne: Get on with it!

Disclaimer: I Own NOTHING!!!

Warnings: Boy love and words.

111

Naruto walked towards the bridge with a limp. His head was pounding from lack of sleep and there were huge bags under his eyes. _That idiot!_ Naruto thought. _He didn't have to carry on all the way until morning! Now I look like a wreck! And my butt hurts too…_

Naruto stared at the sight before him with curiosity. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating from lack of sleep. There sat Sakura on the edge of the bridge, talking to two people. Naruto recognized Sai. He was perched across from Sakura smiling like Naruto remembered him doing. Don't worry. When they met, it was anything but sentimental.

**-Flashback-**

Itachi and Naruto walked into a bar. It was filled with intoxicating smoke and smelled of sweat and beer. Naruto resisted the urge to gag. Sober men played pool by the window, half-drunken men and women were threatening the bar tender to give them more beer and totally drunken people were passed out in the darkened part of the room. All in all it was definitely a bar. Some drunken woman staggered towards a table mumbling about evil friends and cheating husbands. Naruto sneered her way as she took a double take at Itachi. She shrugged and slammed herself into a chair beside a man passed out on the floor.

"I'll have the bartender take me back to the owner." Itachi leaned down and whispered in Naruto's ear. "I'll be quick. I don't like you being out here alone." Naruto rolled his eyes at the last part, shaking his head. Jariaya had taken him to worse and he had been perfectly fine. Once Jariaya even took him a strip club, in hopes of getting one of the lovely women to look his way. One woman saw the blonde, thought he was hot, and sat on his lap trying to give him a lap dance. He almost threw up at the sight of her half naked body. He left the room and stood out in the parking lot waiting for the old man. These two men saw him and…well…long story short; Naruto beat the crap out of them

Naruto sighed as Itachi walked away, towards the bartender who was currently being harassed. He huffed and walked towards one end of the bar, taking a barstool to sit on so he didn't look stupid just standing around waiting for Itachi. The mission they were on was going to be easy. The owner of the bar had given away the whereabouts of the Akatsuki so he had to be taken care of. Itachi was going in the back to kill the guy and then he and Naruto would sneak out, never to be seen again by this village.

Naruto had the easy job. He had to keep watch for anyone that might have followed them or might stumble upon them and give the Akatsuki away. So now as Naruto watched the door from the corner of his eye, he realized how bored he was.

A man walked up to Naruto. He wore a half shirt that showed most of his mid section and tight shorts that made Naruto wonder how he got into them. It was obvious he was a guy but those pants were making it hard to believe. Naruto had experience in that area though so he knew it was possible to get into them but he also knew how hard it was. Itachi liked kinky stuff.

"Hey there, cutie," the man said seductively. Unfortunately for him, Naruto wasn't interested. He was smiling, as if he thought he gad a chance with the blonde hottie.

"I'm a guy." Naruto said trying to kill the guys' enthusiasm.

"I know. I haven't had a drink all night." The man said this as if he were proud of himself. "You didn't think I was actually interested in women, did you?" The man put a hand on his shoulder. Naruto didn't make a move to brush it off. He wanted Itachi to see this guy. It would serve him right for distracting Naruto from his mission. "If I was into women, do you really think I would be dressed like this?" He motioned towards his outfit. "My name is Sai!" the man said.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto grumbled. "Maybe, Naruto Uchiha." He said a little too loudly.

"Which one?" Said asked.

Naruto smirked. He wanted it to be Uchiha. If only Itachi would propose…he thought gloomily. He would have to bring it up himself other wise they would never get married. They could do it water country, where they married same sex couples. And then they could live happily ever after in the Akatsuki mansion… Naruto mentally shook his head. That was so lame; he couldn't even believe he had thought of it.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter." Sai said with a wave of his hand. "Want to take a go at a super hot guy?" Sai winked.

"Sure. Do you see one somewhere?" Naruto shot him down good. Sai's smile faded as he felt that pain of rejection fall over him.

"My man is over there. I don't think it would be wise to mess with me." Naruto jumped off the barstool, moving out of the way as Itachi stalked over to them. Itachi's Sharingan was out, swirling in a deadly motion.

Needless to say, Itachi made a strong impression on Sai that night.

**- End Flashback- **

Sai gaped at Naruto openly. Naruto paled.

"You're that guy I saw at that bar! You called yourself Naruto Uchiha and you were with that Ita-" Naruto slammed his hand over Sai's mouth. He laughed nervously, glaring Sai in the eye. If word got out about their relationship he would be kicked out for sure. He didn't want to be kicked out. He needed to be put in a bingo book so he could join the Akatsuki. They didn't accept slackers.

"Keep quiet or what happened that night will happen again!" Naruto whispered harshly. Sai nodded slowly. A speck of fear glittered in his eye. Naruto stepped back and laughed again, looking at the other person. Uh oh. Naruto paled again, dread was washing over his body and making him feel cold inside.

Sasuke Uchiha was looking at Naruto as if he was crazy. The youngest Uchiha was wearing a solid black shirt, cream-colored shorts and those ninja shoes. Naruto gaped openly. He suddenly felt exposed in his black fishnet shirt and black baggy pants. His shoes were different than yesterday though. He wore Itachi's ninja shoes. They were a perfect fit. He also wore a vest that Itachi had given him. It was high collared so it covered all the hickeys he got last night.

"Hey there dobe." Sasuke greeted as if they hadn't been apart for three years.

Naruto swallowed. How could he face Sasuke now? After all those things he said in the valley of the end…

**-Flashback-**

A thirteen-year-old Naruto stood before Sasuke, blood pouring down his face, panting, and seething. Sasuke smirked. He knew he would win eventually. The dobe wouldn't win against him. He was stronger.

"Why do you want me to stay?" Sasuke asked smugly. If he answered brotherly love he would laugh.

"I…used to think of you as my brother Sasuke. We grew up together, did everything together. We were best friends through everything. You even saved my life once. I always knew that if I could risk my life for you, I would do it because you were like my brother. But over the years I started to analyze everything. I soon figured out that I didn't think of you as my brother. I love you Sasuke. I am in love with you."

**-End Flashback-**

Naruto blushed remembering that. When he left for training, he was still in love with Sasuke. Six months after, he stopped looking for Sasuke because he had fallen in love with someone else. Itachi.

How was he supposed to face Sasuke now?!?!?!

Sasuke looked Naruto over, taking in the very delicious sight of him. It was unnerving how Sasuke's eyes trailed down Naruto's body stopping at the lower areas briefly before traveling up again.

"W-what are you dong here?" Naruto stammered the memory of his confession still fresh.

"Well, I came back for you." Sasuke said simply.

"How can you say that so easily? Sakura and Sai are right here!" Naruto was blushing. He was so upset he was getting dizzy.

"I've already told everyone that I came back for you. They already know." Sasuke shrugged as if it wasn't anything at all to say things like this in front of your friends. Naruto wanted to slap the boy. After all, Sasuke had ripped his heart out and stepped on it three years ago, so why shouldn't he break the boys heart. Naruto suddenly remembered that he was going to do that when he joined the Akatsuki.

This was bad. This was bad. Sasuke came back for him and he was about to join the Akatsuki to live with his brother. How messed up could this be? Naruto didn't want to rip Sasuke's heart out of his chest, especially since he just got a heart, but Naruto had to do something for himself for once. Itachi was what he wanted and-darn it! - he was going to have him.

Sakura questioned his sanity as he sat there and mumbled to himself about leaving and Uchiha's and other stuff she didn't understand. She could hear a few words like, 'Leaving' and 'Uchiha's' and 'Bastards' but that was all she could hear.

Sai beamed. "So that's why you didn't want me to say anything!" He smiled to himself. Naruto was really starting to hate this guy more than he ever had before.

"Wait! Was this the surprise you guys were telling me about?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Naruto…I know this is going to sound sort of short notice but…" he cleared his throat and wiggled his shoulders as if he was about to break some big news to Naruto. "In order to prove my loyalty to Konoha, I have to get married." Naruto nodded, not understanding. "Tsunade asked me if I had any candidates and I said no. She asked me who I was closest to and I said Naruto. So…um…long story short…you are my fiancé."

Naruto's head was swiveling. "Holy. Crap." He muttered as he clutched the edge of the bridge in a desperate attempt to keep standing. Sasuke took his arm, trying to help him up, but Naruto pushed him away clutching his head as the lack of sleep and sudden load of stress started working together. He moaned loudly as he lowered himself to the ground.

"He's going to kill somebody tonight." Naruto mumbled. Sai blinked and slithered farther away from Naruto, not wanting to be the one to be killed. "I have to talk to Jariaya…" he stood, staggering at first and slowly breaking into a run.

Itachi was going to be pissed.

111

Jariya was at the hot springs when Naruto found him. The old man was huddled in a small corner, peeking through a small hold, doing 'research'. Naruto sighed and knocked the book of 'research' out of his hand. "Jariaya!" he called loudly, making the blushing old man turn to him. Naruto growled lightly and the old man sighed, turning away from the hole in the wall completely and giving all of his attention to Naruto.

"What is it?" He said irritably.

"I'm betrothed to Sasuke." Naruto spit. Jariaya paled.

"He's going to kill someone when he finds out." He said, speaking of Itachi. Jariaya knew how possessive Uchiha's were and Itachi was the worst. One time, Jariaya took them both out to a restaurant to ask about their relationship. The waitress smiled at Naruto once. Long story short she couldn't go to work for three weeks. "Well…I don't know what you should do since I have never been in your situation, but maybe you should ask Itachi." He just wanted the kid out of his hair. He may love him as a son but he interrupted the most important things.

Naruto nodded and began to walk away. "I don't know what you see in women." He said earning a laugh from Jariaya. He chuckled and ran off. When he was out of sight, Jariaya turned back to the hole in the wall, only to discover all the ladies were gone.

"Damn brat."

111

Naruto jumped from building to building, fatigue wash over him for the fourth time that day. He stopped for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He clutched his head as it start pounding, closing his eyes to stop the pain. It felt like a hangover. He was hung over from too much Itachi. That's laughable, he thought to himself.

Kyuubi wouldn't help with anything like this. Naruto and Kyuubi made a deal a few months back when Naruto and Itachi were first together. Kyuubi wasn't allowed to interfere at all with anything relating to Itachi as long as Kyuubi got to help out in battle. So this meant that since the fatigue is caused by Itachi, Kyuubi wouldn't help. He wouldn't help hickeys, aches, or even scratches if Itachi caused them. Kyuubi only healed things relating to battle since Naruto wouldn't let him join in on the fun with his little boyfriend.

As Naruto was going over the details over the deal, Sasuke watched him, wondering what he was doing on top of a building. "What are you dong up there?" he called. Naruto looked down about to answer with something mean and jerk-ish but instead a comforting darkness enveloped him and he drifted into unconsciousness.

Sasuke caught him just as he was about to hit the ground.

111

Naruto blinked, trying to make his blurry vision clear as he finally opened his eyes. He could see a pink blob hovering above his, a blonde head next to it and a dark head beside that one. "Itachi?" he questioned sleepily.

Fortunately no one could understand what he said since he mumbled it so incoherently. Sasuke clutched his fiancé's hand tightly.

When Naruto had fallen, Sakura had been walking down the street with Ino and they both ran over to see what the problem was. They had deduced he was only asleep when they heard a soft snore come from his flopping head but that was after running all the way to Naruto's house, attempting to break in, and then just going to Sasuke's house.

Naruto sat up immediately, upon seeing how he was not in Itachi's room.

"Where am I?" he questioned sleepily. "This isn't my house?" his mind was so fuzzy it was almost funny.

"No. You are in the Uchiha manor. You passed out on top of a building-probably from lack of sleep. You should rest up here and I'll make you something to eat." Sasuke wouldn't let go of Naruto's hand. Naruto was tempted to use that fire jutsu Itachi had taught him but he decided that wouldn't be the smartest thing seeing as everyone would be suspicious as to where he had learned it.

Sakura smiled lightly. "We couldn't find your keys so we tried to break in but we couldn't do that either because Sasuke said something about having to pay for a broken window or busted in door." Ino nodded.

Naruto rubbed his neck. "My keys?" he dug in his pockets, checking each thoroughly before smacking his forehead. "I left them at Headquarters. Damn." He sat down, realizing he had said that out loud. "I have to go somewhere! I have an important mission to go to and if I don't go now Tsunade will strip me of my current rank as genin." He flinched as he said that even though it was a lie. God, at least he was tied with Deidara for third on the Akatsuki charts.

"Bye." With that he flew from the house without another word to Sasuke, Sakura or Ino.

Ino sat back in her chair. "Tonight at the party…" she fiddled with her fingers. "You need to talk to him. He is obviously avoiding you. If you don't make him understand that in order to stay here he needs to marry you, then you have just lost a very important person in your life."

Sakura nodded and placed a hand on his slumped shoulders. "I am sure he is just going home or something to think about you and how great it's going to be married to you. Before he left for training, he even told me that he was in love with you. That's why he trained so hard. He wanted you back and he was prepared to go to the ends of the earth to find you." Sakura noted how their attempts at comforting him weren't working too well. Uchiha's were hard to console. She patted his back and tried to think of something else to say to get his spirits high.

111

Itachi was about to go for a walk when Naruto burst through his room. Itachi raised an eyebrow, offering a "You're early," as a greeting. Naruto just brushed by him and flopped on the giant round bed. The bed bounced as he crashed into it but gradually became still. How would he tell Itachi about this without the man going on a killing rampage? Itachi sat on the bed beside him, putting a hand in Naruto's soft golden locks and running his fingers though them.

"Tachi-kun?" Naruto said suddenly. Itachi sighed and pulled his hand away. Bad news was on its way. "I have terrible news." There it was. Itachi watched as Naruto sat up, pulled his feet up to his chest, and smiled nervously. "And I want you to promise me that you will NOT go on a killing spree just because of this. I have an idea to fix everything so at least hear me out?"

Itachi nodded. "What is it?"

"When I got back to Konoha, everyone was telling me about this huge party because of this huge Surprise I was going to get. At first I was all pumped because I was getting a party thrown in my honor because of a Surprise that everyone wanted to give me. Then I found out what it was." He let out a deep breath, staring into the black eyes of Itachi. Looking down, Naruto continued. "I am engaged-without me permission of course-to someone." He looked back up into the swirling red eyes of Itachi. "You said!" Naruto shouted as he slapped Itachi across the arm.

"Who is it?" Itachi asked as he calmed himself down.

"Uh…it's…Sasuke…" Itachi's eyes were swirling again but this time with the Mangekyo (sp?) Sharingan. Naruto sighed. He knew Itachi would react this way. It was only a matter of time before Itachi got up to go kill his brother because of this.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted as Itachi started to stand. He grabbed Itachi's arm and pulled him down onto the bed. "I have an idea! Didn't I tell you to wait until I finished?" Itachi sighed and sat down, his eyes starting to calm. "Tonight I have to go to this big party. Everyone in Konoha is going to be there so my biggest chance to get out is there. I'll go in and I'll kill a few ANBU and a few Jounine while I'm at it," Itachi's eyes were widening. "But there is only one flaw in my plan. I'm gonna need help so I thought you could help me out but someone could follow us or capture us on our way out or…" Naruto trailed off.

"I'll help. Deidara and Sasori don't have anything better to do-besides shoving their tongues down each other's throats all evening- so we'll get them to help too. That way, we can come up with a huge plan to make sure you get into to the bingo book." Itachi smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead. Naruto smirked as he placed a hand on Itachi's chest and pushed him down, climbing on top of him to straddle the older man.

"Mmm…I like it…but…I have plenty of time before the party to get ready so…why don't we have a little fun."

Itachi smirked. He loved it when Naruto got frisky. It was his favorite time of day when Naruto was in the mood for sex. He kissed Naruto, moaning as Naruto's cold fingers found their way into Itachi's pants. They stroked and pulled and danced and Itachi was powerless against the all mighty uke. Itachi flipped their positions over, kissing Naruto's neck and treating Naruto to the same treatment as Naruto gave him.

This was going to be an interesting night.

111

Fay: Haha! How cruel am I?

Jayne: You are…so evil…

Dora: Did someone say…EVIL!!! (Laughs manically.)

Jayne: Sorry. I must have triggered her transformation. Please review and be nice to us because we try to please but we can't do that for everyone so…yeah… REVIEW!!!

PEACE AND LOVE AND EVIL!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Fay: This chapter isn't edited. I may go back one day and edit it but for now it stays like this. Crappy and horrible. I don't know why this turned out this way but it's really dark. It's a darkfic and I didn't even intend for it to be this way.

Jayne: You were pissed at the computer and took out your anger on the fic.

Fay: That's probably it. Please read and enjoy peoples.

Disclaimer: NOPE I DON'T OWN HIM!!!

Warnings: Boy love and violence.

111

Naruto walked through the forest slowly. Deidara, Sasori, Tobi and Itachi were all behind him. Everyone, including Naruto, was wearing their Akatsuki trench coats. Naruto was even wearing his ring for the first time. Since he was joining, he figured he should go ahead and wear it. No one was worried about being found out because Naruto was wearing a coat; in fact they knew everything would go perfect. Only a few people knew what their trench coats looked like and they would pass it off as a silly costume or something like that.

Naruto stood at the edge of the party looking back for a second as he wavered. Could he really betray his village? If he wanted to stay with Itachi, he would have to. Naruto sighed and stepped into the light. Everyone's heads turned his way and he blushed at the attention. Sakura took his hand and pulled his through the crowd, forcing him to stand next to Sasuke. Sasuke eyed the outfit but brushed it off as some prank. After all, Naruto was famous for that kind of stuff.

He could see the trees move in the wind and he knew the others were moving to their positions while they could be hidden. With ANBU here it would be tricky to simply kill a few people and get away. It would be much harder. But Sasori said the leader would think of this as a test. To prove his skills. Naruto knew that if he could get away with this, he would be bumped up on the charts for sure.

Many people came by, looking at Naruto's outfit and then congratulating them both on the engagement. It was torture. Thirty more minuets of this and he would just explode from frustration. Still, he had to keep a level head, for Itachi's sake and his own. He took a deep breath and smiled at the rest of the people who congratulated them. Naruto wasn't sure he had ever talked to this many people in his life. Although, living a secluded life with the Akatsuki might have something to do with that.

Finally the time had come. Two ANBU members were standing in the middle of the crowd, talking to their loved ones. Oh well, Naruto thought as he felt the kunai hidden in the long arms of his coat poke his finger lightly. He made them drop into his palm so he could get a better grip on them. The arms covered the kunai just enough so no one could see them.

He walked towards the crowd turning his head towards Sasuke. "Sorry, Sasuke." he said over the loud chatter around them. "I have to do something." Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow at this but turned to get some punch.

Naruto's heart was beating fast. His face felt hot and his chest throbbed with the constant pounding of his heart. The thrill of knowing that he would soon be an official Akatsuki member made everything seem almost perfect. The only thing that made him question his decision was the fact that he would have to kill in order to do it.

Other than that everything was fine.

The two ANBU members were talking and laughing. Naruto recognized the older one as the captain and the younger one as the second in command. Naruto could remember a time when the village hated him and the ANBU had to check his seal to make sure no leaks could be found. The captain was a horrible person. He abused Naruto like the others did. Naruto felt nothing but hatred for him. The other man was nicer but he still treated Naruto like a demon. As if he were the Kyuubi instead of the host of Kyuubi. Naruto was about to put an end to some of his pain.

The two glanced at him and glared, a look of hatred for the demon boy. They turned their backs to him. Good, Naruto thought. This would make it easier. As Naruto neared them he could pick out what they were saying. They were talking about how Sasuke had chosen Naruto instead of someone worthy of the Uchiha's love. Naruto's rage flared at he neared them even more. Now people were staring at him, watching as he walked towards them eyes darkened by hate.

One quick move and it was over.

The kunai hit the perfect spot, and they crumpled to the floor into a pile. At first there was still chatter until they realized what had happened. People began screaming, horrified expressions gathered on their faces as they ran around screaming for help. Naruto whirled around in a circle taking out six jounine ninja in one strike. An explosion erupted to Naruto's right while people on his left screamed at the huge puppet towering over them. Then Itachi was behind him. Naruto sighed. He knew everything would be okay since Itachi was here.

Jariaya clamped a hand on Naruto's shoulder, startling Naruto out of his trance. Naruto almost cut his head off but he stopped when he saw it was Jariaya.

"Are you leaving?" He asked.

"That was a dumb question." Itachi said as he tossed shuriken at two ANBU members. They struck with lightning fast speed.

"Yeah. I guess so." The old man hugged Naruto and Naruto hugged back. Some people stared curiously. While everyone else was running around, the old pervert was hugging his student. Was that weird or what?

"I think this gets me into the bingo book!" Naruto called over his shoulder as he kicked an ANBU team leader in the stomach. "Should we go?" Itachi turned his head and threw a kunai.

"Lets keep on for about five minuets. If Sasori and Deidara don't kill those two ANBU members now, we're toast. They are the last ones anyway. The jounine don't matter. We can out run them."

Naruto nodded as he tossed another kunai at a jounine, trying to keep them away as Itachi wrestled with his own opponent. Naruto glanced to the side, seeing Sasuke stare at Naruto in horror as the realization hit him like a brick. Naruto's chest hurt suddenly, as if he had just killed a part of himself. Leaving Sasuke would be hard but it probably felt like this for Sasuke when he left Naruto. Maybe. It wasn't as if Naruto was going to ask now.

Naruto turned his head, seeing Tsunade usher a flock of kids away from the fight. She would have fought if Naruto weren't there. Naruto knew this and he wanted to tell her to stop him, to fight him and make him pay for destroying the village once again. But it was too late now.

Sasuke shook his head violently. He forced himself from his reverie and tackled Naruto to the ground. The impact was harsh, Naruto toppling to the ground with Sasuke on top of him, pinning his hands above his head, glaring into the blue eyes that no longer looked innocent. Naruto glared up at him, trying to force the boy off with his foot. Unfortunately, the impact had made Naruto stumble foolishly; spraining is foot in the process. This wasn't going to earn points with the leader.

"Why the hell did you do this?" Sasuke growled viciously. He moved his leg between Naruto's making sure that there was no way the boy could get up. "I came back for you! I came back for you and you kicked me down like this? Rejection hurts a lot worse than it did back then!" Sasuke was mad.

"I had been planning this forever!" Naruto said with a pout. "You ruined everything! I had a nice plan worked out and everything! Then you showed up with your loyalty problems! Don't you realize I've moved on?" Naruto let a tear fall down, putting his next plan into motion. He took a deep breath and smirked at Sasuke. "Itachi! Itachi! Help! Sasuke's got me in a precarious position!" His fake innocence was not fooling anybody. Itachi did turn around though, shoving the kunai into the guy he was fighting he then rushed over to Naruto, grabbed Sasuke by the back of the neck and tossed him a few long feet.

Sasuke sat up and watched as Itachi examined Naruto's leg. "Be more careful! It's sprained!" Itachi touched it gingerly. When Naruto flinched, he gave an apologetic smile and a small kiss to the forehead. It made Sasuke's heart flop. Itachi picked Naruto up bridal style, motioning to Tobi who was currently eating cake in the corner. Why had they brought Tobi along? Because he couldn't be left in the house alone.

Sasori and Deidara jumped through the trees as soon as Itachi took off with Naruto, staying behind in case any surprise attacks were launched. Although they highly doubted that since all of the ANBU had been killed and most of the jounine ninja's were dead. He hated to know that he had just left his village in total ruin without any protection for a good while, but in all honesty, it felt good to be bad. He liked the rush he was getting.

Sasuke stood at the edge of the forest, eyes downcast, tears threatening to spill. Naruto wasn't in love with him. He was in love with Itachi. It didn't seem fair that Sasuke had come back for Naruto only for Naruto to leave him once he got back. It didn't seem fair at all.

Tsunade looked at the Uchiha at the forest. She could tell he was teetering on the brink of insanity and she wanted to help, she wanted to console him for his lost love. Just an hour ago they had been attacked by the Akatsuki and Sasuke still hadn't moved from his spot by the woods. She reckoned he didn't know how long he had been standing there. The boy was probably questioning his reasons for staying in the village now. He might even be questioning his sanity. Naruto was the only reason he came back. That reason had been stripped from him in mere seconds.

Tsunade couldn't stand it any longer. She walked past the people picking up all the dead bodies and walked up to Sasuke. She put a hand on his shoulder slowly. He flinched but didn't draw back completely.

"He's not dead, you know." Tsunade said softly. She knew her words might now help but she knew they would stay with him forever. "He's just gone. Gone from the village. There is a chance that he'll come back, too." That last part was a lie. She knew he wouldn't be back. How could he return to the village that ridiculed him and abused him so mercilessly? They forced him into doing things that they themselves wouldn't wish on others, but since he was a demon vessel the people thought it was all right. It was there fault he left and she was going to make sure they knew. They had taken her surrogate son away. Without that push, he would have never have killed so many. He wouldn't have left at all if they had just treated him the way the fourth wanted him to be treated.

She felt a tear fall down her cheek as the impact of the moment finally hit her. If he ever wanted to come back, she would let him. She would let him into her arms and hug him so tightly the love would break him. She sniffed and wiped the tear, looking up.

A small note was attached to a tree.

She wondered over to it plucking it carefully from the tree so she wouldn't rip it. It was from Naruto. It was written in neat handwriting as if he wanted every word to be perfect and flawless. There were even tearstains on the paper where he had cried.

_Dear Konoha, (I know it will be Tsunade who finds this, though.)_

_You were like a mother to me and I will always respect you as a mother and as a superior; even if I were to surpass you I will always look up to you. You are the only one who really understood me enough to let me go. It's like when mothers realize their child is ready to go off. You knew I would one day leave you and Konoha behind. No one will understand why I did what I did tonight. I don't fully understand it myself, but I know one thing. I will always love Itachi. I would do anything for him and anything to be with him and stay with him. By now, I have already killed many of your ANBU and Jounin. Sorry if that leaves you defenseless but there is one thing that I want you to know, to give you hope: I will always be there. From now on, I will be keeping an eye on the village, making sure no one sends attacks or infiltrates your gates. Well, at least until you have enough means to survive a fight on your own. You think I will never return, but there will be a time when I come back. Whether it be a warning of an oncoming attack or a friendly visit I am sure that you will accept me into your arms with a hug and a kiss. If others read this, they may think this would be an insane accusation, but it is in fact true. Please keep the village safe._

_With love, always looking over you,_

_Naruto Uchiha._

Tsunade dried her eyes with her sleeve. She started walking back towards the park. She would definitely open her arms to him. He needed it and she needed it. He could kill every jounine and every person in the village but she would always love him as a son. The reason? Well, simply put, she knew if things had been different, Naruto would have stayed and lived a happy life as Hokage of the hidden leaf. But Itachi was his lover and things were like this. Turmoil was what lay on this path. The other? Well, no one really knows because the path that Naruto took determined all of their fates. His decision forced everyone into his path. But the other path, given different circumstances, everyone's fate would be determined there too. Naruto was a link between all of them, and he decided everything for them, whether he realized it or not.

But we could only wonder what would happen given different conditions…

111

Fay: So what did you think? It was horrible! I know. I didn't intend for it to be this dark. I meant for a happy ending not something like this. How did it happen like this? Well, this is the end. It was short but worth it.

Jayne: Are you gonna ask?

Fay: Oh yeah! Do you guys want to know what the other circumstances are? It's not ItaNaru it's SasuNaru and it starts off the same way except, instead of meeting Itachi over his two years, he meets up with Sasuke. Sorta the same thing but there is just more Sai hitting on Naruto and more Sakura fawning over Naruto as if he is god. It wont be dark, I promise. Although this one wasn't supposed to be dark either…

PEACE AND LURV!!!


End file.
